Candy Redwood
Candice 'Candy' Redwood is the ex-lead singer of The Crystalettes and now a solo artist. She started performing at the age of thirteen, and has grown since then. She started the band with her two sisters Lily and Sam and broke apart from them at age eighteen. She is the oldest daughter of Alyssa Redwood and Pete Redwood. She is in a relationship with Isaac, and has eleven children, two who are adopted, and two who she has no more contact with, due to their own decisions. For most of her life, she has been terrorized by her father, and the things he has done to her and her family have been a constant source of distress and anger for her. She has fought him at every opportunity, and is determined to stop his plans, no matter the cost. A kind and generous person, she began her life with nothing and as she grew in fame and fortune, willingly gives to those in need. She wants to help people, but she will not hesitate to protect her loved ones or herself should someone try to take advantage of that kindness. Background Information Personality Candy is a kind and compassionate person, who always tries her best to help others who need it. She knows how it feels to have nothing, and does a lot to aid the homeless and the less fortunate. Despite her kindness, she can also be ruthless when need-be - she will not allow anybody to hurt those she cares about and will not hold back in protecting those she loves. She has a playful streak with her friends, and is known to lightly tease them and do her best to push their buttons, just so see how they will react. Despite that, she loves her friends dearly, and will do anything for them if they need it. She is known for giving good advice, and is a ear to listen if people need to vent or just talk about what's bothering them. Candy is able to make friends quite easily, and is very open and accepting of people, even if they've wronged her before, if they show they are willing to change, she will give them that chance. History Candy was born to Pete Redwood and Alyssa Redwood, their first child. A few years later, her sisters, Lily and Sam were born, and Candy was the best big sister she could possibly be. She loved them, and did her best to look out for and protect them, but even she couldn't protect them from the tragedy that fell upon their family. Her parents always had a tumultuous relationship, arguing and fighting, unable to really agree or get along. It wasn't until Candy was six, however, that the violence escalated in a way nobody could have ever expected. Sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack, Candy witnessed another argument between her parents, nothing out of the ordinary, though her father did seem slightly drunk. What WAS surprising, was that this fight turned violent and deadly. In a sudden, brutal attack, her father struck her mother repeatedly, killing her with several blows to the head. Horrifying as it was, worse still was that her father took the body to bury it and hide it from view. Terrified, Candy ran to her sister's bedrooms and collected them both, wanting to protect them and keep them close to her. When Pete was done, he came upstairs to get the girls; not to hurt them, but he knew that he needed to leave, and taking the children with him was not an option. Jaded from life, he drove the girls to a town quite a ways away, Hereford, and dumped them, leaving them in an alleyway to fend for themselves and left them behind, not looking back. Shaken by her father's cruelty, Candy resolved to do what she could to keep her sisters safe and alive... and so, their life as homeless orphans began. They lived on the streets for four, hard years, fleeing from anyone who tried to help them, believing they would be separated and taken from each other if they were caught. Candy learned to trust nobody, learned how to steal to keep her family alive.. she had no other choice. nobody would employ a child, so she became skilled at theft, and they coped. However, a relative of theirs - Emily Redwood - was visiting the town, and caught sight of Candy slipping into an alleyway. she was wife to Pete's adoptive brother, and knew the girls well as children. She followed them, and luckily, Candy recognized her. Emily and Kitchie took the girls in, wanting to keep them safe and protect them, but they could not find out what had happened to Alyssa or Pete - Lily and Sam were unawares, and Candy, terrified of her father's wrath.. refused to say a word. As she got older, she grew close to her cousins, especially Prop and Bella, who she loved like siblings. Prop was older than her, and when she was thirteen, he was sixteen and had a motorcycle, which he often took her riding on, much to her delight. He introduced her to his best friend Darren, fifteen, and the two of them began a relationship. Disaster struck the family once more however, as Bella and Prop's triplet sister, Charlotte, soon disappeared without a trace. Though she and Darren broke off as just friends when she turned fourteen, Candy was still happy, and was beginning to grow an interest in singing. She and her sisters had created a small band between themselves called The Crystalettes, just enjoying singing for themselves and their family more than anybody else. However, after performing at a local talent show, they were spotted by a talent agency, and offered a music deal. Excited at the prospect of bettering her family's life and achieving fame, Candy and her sisters took the deal, and they began their ascent to fame. Teen Years Shortly after, Candy met Danny Whenton, and began a relationship with him, feeling optimistic about her future. She began to make friends in the industry, including Diana Carter, Jess Whitefair and more, girls similar to her, finding their way in the music industry. Candy soon discovered that Danny was cheating on her with a local girl, Jess, and swiftly ended their relationship. Hurt and frustrated, Candy focused on her career for a while, and their popularity began to grow and so did her vision. At sixteen, Candy met Fiesta Viva, and quickly fell in love with him. They had a rapid fire relationship, and were very in love with one another. She felt as though she found her true love. She grew pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy, who they named Faye and David Viva. Though she was a young mother, Candy loved her children dearly, and was even more determined to give them a life they deserved. With the money she had amassed, she was able to buy a home, and when she turned eighteen, she and Fiesta married one another. It wasn't to last, however, and soon they filed for divorce and split apart, David being in Fiesta's custody, and Faye in Candy's. It broke her heart, she truly felt as though she had lost her true love. She met a young girl then, a child called Annabella, who had lost her memory and seemed to have no-one to call her family. Feeling empathy for the child, Candy decided to take her in as her own child, and named her Annabella. Around this time, she began a friendship with Tim Reville, a boy also involved in the entertainment industry, and much to her horror, her father tried to worm his way back into her life. Terrified of him, she pushed him away, and found herself pulled into a series of adventures with Tim. He led an exciting life, battling monsters and cruel villains and Candy learned to hone her skills as a fighter, receiving a magical whip from Tim's mother. The whip, when wrapped around a person, had the ability to paralyze them and leave them defenseless, but she needed to learn how to use it. She trained for some time with Tim and his family, learning about magic, and the abilities they all had.. elemental magic. It opened her eyes to a whole new world she had never known about. Soon thereafter, she discovered her daughter had an ability of her own. She could regenerate her body tissue and cells, protecting her from harm. She didn't know how this happened or where it came from, but she was so involved in this world of magic, she ended up in a whirlwind romance with Tim. Confused by her own feelings and the situation in general, Candy ended up pregnant with another set of twins, Luke and Eddie Reville, and soon after, she married Tim, wanting some sort of stability for her children. This was when she met Marion. Marion had a look eerirely similar to herself, only darker in terms of hair and eyes. Her purpose was to make Candy's life a living hell, and she did. She attacked and hurt her at every opportunity, as well as attacking her friends, showing unique powers and abilities that Candy could not hope to stand against. When she found out that Marion worked for her father, she was horrified, but couldn't be surprised. Her father was plotting something, though she didn't quite know.. what that was. After a great deal of work and effort, Candy was able to break through the mindwashing Pete had instilled upon Marion, with the help of Joe McClements, a friend she had made not long before Marion had come onto the scene. Marion and Joe became a couple, and Candy felt a brief sense of peace, only to be rocked once more when a young teen appeared in her life, claiming to be her half-brother.. son of her father. Though suspicious of Aaron, Candy soon warmed to him, and took him in as a part of her family, and he has never let her down or made her regret the decision. He never knew his father, and had solely been raised by his mother. Candy's marriage, however was doomed for failure, and feeling trapped and overwhelmed, she ended the relationship with Tim, gaining custody of Luke. Her relationship with Tim was.. soured, but their friendship still remained, just not as strong as before. While single, she found another homeless child, one who reminded her.. very much of herself. She was called Rachel, and Candy couldn't resist to adopt her, too. Her career was at its peak here, and she had enough money to have a large house for all of her children. She had another relationship with Leif Lutonson, which resulted in a daughter, Mariah, but there was no true spark, and that relationship fizzled out when she met Luxion Saunders, a friend of Joe's. They had sparks, chemistry and Candy felt.. elated to be with him. He kept things easy, and not rushed, and she soon found herself pregnant with triplets, Carrie-Ann, Landon and Trey. Adult Life Things seemed to be looking up for Candy, but that was when Charlotte, her cousin, made her way back into her life. She had been gifted incredible power, the ability to generate electricity, but whatever had been done to her had warped her mind. She was cruel and sadistic, and wanted nothing more than to cause pain and destruction. She LIVED for it. Candy soon discovered that she too, now worked for Pete, but his control on Charlotte was not something she could change or alter. Her mind had been warped beyond repair. Her father seemed to want to destroy her for good, as he ordered another woman, Audrey, with the ability to control fire, to befriend her. She did so, and Candy felt close to the girl.. only to be betrayed when her house was set alight, causing a terrible explosion which led to many of her children and family members being injured. Infuriated with her father's actions, Candy swore to bring him down, no matter the cost to herself. The Crystalettes split up shortly after, with all of the girls wanting to go their own, separate ways. Lily took the path of science, though Sam stuck to Candy's side, choosing to help her edit her music and her music videos. Candy did well as a solo artist, and retained her fame in the years following, though she did miss being part of a group, and when her son, Micah was born, Candy finally felt at peace. It wasn't to last, as she felt her world rock once more, meeting Jace, another half brother she didn't know about. He had grown up with Pete raising him, and was severely damaged and hurt as a result. Feeling a special connection, Candy inspired him to be true to himself, and when his father kicked him out as a result, Candy took him in, letting him live with her and allowing him to raise Micah with her. She feels very close to her brother, knowing they share trauma caused by their father, and wants to help him. Lux became quite absent in her life, and Candy began to get involved with volunteer projects, wanting to make a difference to the world, helping in homeless shelters and at local farms. Through this, she met Isaac Shepherd and his two daughters. After spending a great degree of time with him, Candy realised she was falling when he confessed his own feelings to her, and she decided to break up with Lux to pursue a relationship with Isaac. Now she focuses her time on her singing career, raising her children and watching them grow.. and helping her brother. She feels content, though she is always ready for whatever plan her father may hatch next. Relationships Isaac Shepherd Isaac is Candy's current boyfriend. He's a local farmer, and has two children, Hayley and Lauren. Candy met him while doing some volunteer work for farms in the area, and they struck up a friendship and close bond. She has a positive relationship with his daughters, acting like a mother figure for them, and knows what young girls need in their life. She does love him, and she's hoping that this is the relationship that lasts, where all of her other ones failed so terribly. She's optimistic, and she's hopeful that this is her happily ever after. Jace Redwood Jace is Candy's little brother, and though they have different mothers, they share the same father. Jace suffered extreme mental and emotional abuse at Pete's hands, hiding his sexuality and doing anything it took to please him. Angry at this, Candy helped to inspire him to be true to himself, and he did so, being kicked out of the home as a result. Candy took him in, and he's a sort of live-in babysitter for her. He takes care of Micah when she's busy, and she makes sure to include him in family events. She has a great deal of belief and faith in him, and she believes he's capable of doing anything he wants to do. She's angry at her father for how he's been treated, and she wants to help him heal and recover from the abuse that he suffered through. He didn't deserve it. She knows that he's capable of so much, even if he doesn't believe it. She'll spend the rest of her life building him up. Aaron Redwood Aaron is Candy's first brother, and she is close to him, having taken him under her wing when she discovered they were related. She introduced him to the world of performing, and though he took to it for a while, enjoying the spotlight as it lasted, he moved onto photography, but was grateful for Candy's attempt to help him adjust. They've remained close, and just as with all of her siblings, Candy would do anything for him, and would stick her neck out for him without a single hesitation. Diana Carter Diana was one of the first friends Candy made when she entered the spotlight. Already lead singer of her own band, Di took her under her wing and introduced her into the social life. She was wild and unpredictable, and enjoyed the fame and the limelight. She was a party girl, and really.. Candy was a positive influence on her. She enjoyed partying with Diana, but tried her best to talk sense into her and be a good, decent friend, whereas the other people around her gave her less than stellar advice. Once Di settled down and began to make roots and be less of a party girl, Candy was proud and let her know how proud she was. She knows Di has done things she regrets, but she's proud of the person her friend has become, and they will always be close friends. Darren Clarke When she met Darren at the young age of fourteen, Candy was immediately smitten with him. They had a sweet romance, and he was her first real boyfriend. She feels lucky that though they never worked out, she could still remain such close friends with him. He always has her back, no matter the situation, and she always has his, too. She defends him from those who try to attack him and discredit him, and he means the world to her. She is completely supportive of everything he does, and they don't talk about their romantic past, believing it is better left unsaid. Elise Scott Darren's current girlfriend is someone Candy absolutely adores. The two of them get along like a house on fire, and Candy would consider her a best friend without a doubt. A reporter for a magazine, Elise knows a lot about the lives of herself and her friends in the music industry, and Candy is more than happy to introduce her to those influential people, helping her get a kickstart in career. Some may have suspected Elise of using her for these connections, but Candy knows for a fact that this would never happen. The two of them have connected in a close way, and can really talk about anything and everything without issue. She has a close bond with her children, and is like a aunt to them, spoiling them endlessly and showering them in love and affection. Prop Redwood Prop is Candy's cousin, and growing up, was one of her closest friends. He understands her in a way very few people do. He would always watch out for her when she was a teenager, making sure she never got in over her head in any kind of situation. He suffered through most of her magical adventures with Tim, often being injured trying to help her. He values family over all else, and when he lost his own, she was there for him to help and comfort him. Kalyani Dhillon Candy met Kalyani at a volunteer event. Kal was a Goodwill Ambassador, making a change to those less fortunate. Candy was there helping out, and the two hit it off quite quickly. Candy introduced her to Prop, which led to the two of them striking up a relationship, which she was delighted about. Along with Elise, Kal is one of her best friends, and the two of them grew very close very quickly. They actively work together in aiding the homeless and less fortunate, and have worked together in order to create events for charity and fundraising. Amber Thomas Amber was somebody Candy met in the old days of her music career. They were around the same age, and hit it off quite well. Amber was somebody Candy felt she could click with easily, and they were on a more even playing ground than herself and Diana. They could bond over tormenting her brother, Ace, and occasionally have performed duets together. Over time, they lost contact, but have recently begun to speak again, and Candy couldn't be happier or prouder of her success. Ace Thomas Candy and Ace often butted heads when they were younger. She loved to torment him, and he would get riled up quite easily by her antics. Their friendship has a love/hate element to it, but has always been purely platonic. Candy enjoys stealing his hats and poking fun at him, but mostly it's done in an attempt to rile him up, due to his short temper. In reality, she does care about him, but their relationship is easy-going, allowing her to let loose her more mischievous side. Trivia * Candy has two noticeable scars, one in the middle of her torso, underneath her breasts, caused by Marion's attacks, and another one on her hip from Charlotte, which she has covered with a heart tattoo. * She used to be a barista at Starbucks in-between school and growing her music career. * Her signature colour is purple * She plays electric guitar * Her weapon is a whip with a jagged purple handle with leather straps around it, connected to a darker purple lash. Candy has named it 'Lahmung' Category:Redwood family Category:By Carys